


Size Does Matter

by thesevioletdelights



Series: Kylux Ficlets / Prompt Fills [8]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesevioletdelights/pseuds/thesevioletdelights
Summary: Prompt fill for @kyluxhardkink.“Hux is a size queen and needs to have Kylo’s cock inside of him immediately after he accidentally glimpses it in the gym showers.”This is less accidental and more like: Hux is a sneaky little bastard who spies on people in public places.





	Size Does Matter

Hux is well aware that he has a reputation when it comes to preferences. Specifically, his preferences regarding the men he sleeps with. 

He chooses to see himself as a _connoisseur_ , as it were, a _collector_ of sorts, although once behind his back he was referred to as “the biggest size queen from here to Canto Bight”. Of course, no one’s ever dared to mention it to his face, but Hux had his sources. He did nothing to dispel the rumors either. Best to keep opportunities open. If someone had a proper offer, Hux was always ready to… well, take it. 

He prefers civilians - duty is duty, and internal fraternization should be kept to a minimum - but he’s been known to make exceptions for First Order officers of appropriate rank - and appropriate size.

It’s easy enough to suss out enlisted personnel; there are medical check-ups, combat training inspections and locker rooms where one might find himself in a state of relative undress and in close proximity to others. 

Still, there is one person who eludes him: Kylo Ren. 

Kylo is exempt from mandatory health examinations, never takes his robes off in public and no officer so far has been brave enough to spy on him in the training area - or even be in the same room as Kylo, when he's doing his workouts. 

Admittedly, Hux is curious. Kylo’s physical features are striking enough, that long nose, those big hands and the way he stomps around with that hulking body of his - all indicators of him packing something Hux would be very much interested in. And if not, that’s also valuable information.

So now Hux is here, in a communal training facility frequented by _stormtroopers_ , for kriff’s sake, doing bloody weightlifting instead of his usual combat exercises. _Weightlifting._ Barbaric. Also much more strenuous than he expected. 

Kylo has been steadily ignoring him since Hux came in. He has just finished his own reps and is heading for the fresher, stripping off his clothes as he goes. Show-off.

“Communal shower?” Kylo asks in his usual arrogant tone when Hux steps into the fresher block. He is already standing beneath the stream of water, looking back over his shoulder to raise an eyebrow at Hux. “How the mighty have fallen.”

“A pipe burst in my quarters,” Hux replies smoothly, ducking into the stall opposite Kylo’s. “My fresher is broken.” 

He fiddles with the touch panel and shoots a glance at Kylo’s back, still half hidden by the billowing steam. Hux rakes his eyes appreciatively over his body, his muscular ass, the rivulets of water running down his massive thighs and legs. The fresher turns on, pleasantly hot water hitting Hux’s tired muscles and Hux’s mind starts to drift. He thinks about his escapades, the ones that made a lasting impression. The top spot is currently occupied by a Corellian drifter Hux picked up in a bar on Denton. They spent the entire weekend of Hux’s shore leave in bed and in every position they could come up with. It was quite a challenge to maintain perfect posture on the bridge for a few days after that. 

Hux is almost certain that as far as size is concerned, nothing - except maybe alien appendages, and he is not ready to venture there, _at least not yet_ \- is going to surpass that encounter. 

Then Kylo turns around in his stall, emerging from a cloud of steam in all his naked glory, and Hux’s jaw drops.

He knows he is staring. Kylo knows it too. It’s impossible not to. 

_Kriff, he is gorgeous._

Below his navel lays a nest of dark curls and amid them his cock, thick and uncut - oh, right, _Rebel customs_ \- and bigger than anyone Hux has ever laid eyes on. Hux is still trying to come up with an excuse for why his eyes are currently glued to Kylo’s groin when he realizes: Kylo is half-hard. 

Hux raises his eyes, lips parting on a sigh and Kylo crosses the distance between them in two long strides, crowding Hux back against the fresher wall, slamming his palms on the tile on either side of Hux’s head. 

“What—“

Kylo’s nostrils are flaring, his lips pursed. Wet strands of dark hair are plastered to his face, making his uneven features stand out even more. He is dripping water all over Hux, body slick with soap and hot like a furnace. “Haven’t you noticed that we’re alone in here?”

Hux feels his own cock swell in one gush of blood. “Because everyone is afraid of you and is avoiding this room?” 

“Yes. And I changed the lock code after you came in.”

Hux swallows, at a loss for words. Suddenly the fresher stall seems incredibly small, Kylo’s mass filling the enclosed space almost completely. Kylo slowly raises a hand. He places it on the back of Hux’s neck—

— and dunks Hux’s head under the spray. 

“You basta—“ Hux sputters, his vision blurred by soap and his drenched hair. Gasping for air, he rubs water out of his eyes, barely noticing that Kylo has slipped silently from the fresher.

By the time Hux has regained his eyesight, Kylo is back in the stall, coming up behind Hux with a pack of lube in hand. He flings it into the shampoo holder before wrapping his arms around Hux, and pressing his entire body up against him. “Well General. I believe you’re here for this.” 

“How—“ The rest of the sentence dies in Hux’s throat as Kylo slides his fully hard cock between his asscheeks in one long, smooth stroke. _Stars, he is unreal._ For a moment, Hux considers dropping to his knees and flinging himself full force onto that beautiful meat to worship it with his mouth. Possibly let Kylo come on his face. Or wherever he wants to. 

“You’re not the only one with intelligence sources,” Kylo says. He smoothes Hux’s wet hair back, petting him with big, sudsy hands. He runs them down along Hux’s chest and belly, pinching his nipples, slicking soap all over his skin. Hux makes a mental note to find the snitch and demote them. Or promote, he is not sure yet. Kylo nudges his hole with the blunt head of his cock and Hux’s legs almost give out under him. “Like it?”

Hux thinks he has left "like" behind sometime around the moment Kylo invaded his stall and is now heading with dangerous speed towards "obsessed". He reaches behind him to slide his palm up that magnificent length, squeezing gently at the tip, and Kylo growls softly in his ear.

“It’s… impressive,” Hux says haughtily. 

Kylo huffs in amusement. “Who knew you were such a slut, General? You want it, don't you? I have half a mind to make you beg for it. I think you would.”

Hux closes his eyes as two thick, lube-slick fingers slide into his hole. _Stars, but Kylo is right._ Rank and dignity be damned, Hux is ready to humiliate himself if that’s what it takes to have that dick inside him. _Fuck me, Ren–-_ he imagines himself saying. _Fuck me with your big, fat cock--_ He wants to say it out loud, just to see Kylo’s reaction. Would his eyes widen, would his breath come just a little bit faster at hearing such filth leave Hux’s mouth? Hux bucks his hips with a whimper. A wordless plea.

Kylo’s laugh is a low rumble in his throat. “Spread your legs. Hands on the wall. And I suggest you brace yourself.”

Hux barely has time to obey before large hands grab his ass, pulling his cheeks wide apart. He lets out an embarrassingly loud moan as his hole opens up, stretching round the monstrous head of Kylo’s cock. 

“So, do I make the cut, General?”

“Oh kriff,” Hux pants, legs quivering and eyes rolling back as he is being filled up inch by inch. “You just took the number one spot.”


End file.
